A user of a processing device, such as a personal computer, may arrange multiple display monitors on a desk for use with the processing device. Such an arrangement requires the user to have a significant level of skill to configure the multiple display monitors to properly work with the processing device, given a relative location of the multiple display monitors with respect to one another, an orientation of the multiple display monitors, and types and capabilities of the multiple display monitors. For example, the user may need to take initiative to discover display monitor sharing technologies and to learn how to configure multiple display monitors to share display screens. Further, when configuring a second display monitor to work with a processing device and a first display monitor, the processing device may assume that the second display monitor has a specific relative location to the first display monitor. For example, the processing device may assume that the second display monitor is physically located on a right side of the first display monitor, thereby requiring the user to indicate to the processing device a correct relative physical location of the second display monitor with respect to the first display monitor when the second display monitor does not have the relative location assumed by the processing device.